


Good Morning

by shanscript



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Balcony Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Sucking, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switch Reader, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanscript/pseuds/shanscript
Summary: You groaned mildly and reached for your phone on the nightstand. The screen awoke as you yanked it from the charging cord. You winced as the bright light assaulted your vision. You squinted to read the large numbers: 3:47. Then you remembered that your alarm was set for six thirty. You set the device back down and rubbed your eyes. You laid there for a while, debating whether or not you should just give up on sleep entirely. Your pupils readjusted to the dark stillness of the room around you. The edges of your dresser, bookshelf, and assorted tchotchkes came into focus, all illuminated by the nighttime glow peeking through your curtains.With another distraught sound, you rolled over. You’ve earned some late night cuddles with your partner at the least, and weren’t feeling particularly bad about waking him up to get some. Unlike you,hedidn’t have to wake up in a measly couple hours. It wasn’t until you were reaching over Nishinoya’s double stack of pillows before you noticed… he wasn’t there. You frowned, briefly patting down his side of the comforter for confirmation. At this point, you were more than awake. Fully accepting your fate you rolled out of bed, taking the blanket with you.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY NOYA!

You groaned mildly and reached for your phone on the nightstand. The screen awoke as you yanked it from the charging cord. You winced as the bright light assaulted your vision. You squinted to read the large numbers: 3:47. Then you remembered that your alarm was set for six thirty. _Fuck._ You set the device back down and rubbed your eyes. You laid there for a while, debating whether or not you should just give up on sleep entirely. Your pupils readjusted to the dark stillness of the room around you. The edges of your dresser, bookshelf, and assorted tchotchkes came into focus, all illuminated by the nighttime glow peeking through your curtains.

With another distraught sound, you rolled over. You’ve earned some late night cuddles with your partner at the least, and weren’t feeling particularly bad about waking him up to get some. Unlike you, _he_ didn’t have to wake up in a measly couple hours. It wasn’t until you were reaching over Nishinoya’s double stack of pillows before you noticed… he wasn’t there. You frowned, briefly patting down his side of the comforter for confirmation. At this point, you were more than awake. Fully accepting your fate you rolled out of bed, taking the blanket with you.

With the warm comforter wrapped around your shoulders, you drifted through the dark apartment like elegant royalty. You finally spotted your quarry through the living room window. The man in question was lounging peacefully on the balcony. You leaned your shoulder into the door, cracking it open and poking your head through. Noya’s gaze was on you instantly, but not without a severely arched eyebrow.

“Don’t you have to be up in like…” he glanced down at his phone, “two hours?”

“Yeah well I can’t sleep, so...” you answered, stepping through the door.

“Oh I totally get it,” Noya answered, fringing on sarcastic, “You just can’t stop thinking about me, huh?”

“Shut up,” you laughed, smiling down at him. _He wasn’t wrong though._

Noya’s eyes drifted down your body and back up again. “C’mere,” he offered, crossing one hand over his lap to pat the cushion beside him. You happily obliged, curling up under his outstretched arm with a sigh. You slid one hand under his back, the other across his stomach, and connected the two against his opposite side. You felt his fingers dance across your back, tracing broad shapes on your shoulder blades through the plush blanket.

Noya leaned his cheek against your forehead. “Need something to help you sleep?” he spoke softly, “Want me to make you some tea?” Something about the tone of his voice, the rhythmic touch of his hand, and inhaling his alluring aroma, that was making you… thirsty. But not for tea. He was unraveling you slowly, warming you within more than the blanket was without. Your clasped hands slid down his side until they found the waistband of his sweats. You tilted your head back, just enough so you could look him in the eyes.

“There is… something,” you murmured, biting your lip seductively. You pulled back on the elastic of his pants before releasing it to snap against his hip. He inhaled sharply, letting the smallest moan escape with his breath. Noya rushed forward to press his eager lips into yours. Your noses slid against one another as you tasted him on your tongue.Your mouths separated and collided over and over, slotting together perfectly and dripping in lust.

He withdrew just long enough to whisper, “Tell me.” He moved to kiss along your jaw, until his tongue found your sensitive ear. Your chest was heaving now, heavy breaths puffing through your nostrils. Arousal pooled heavily between your hips. And when you shifted in your seat ever so slightly, you felt that excitement dampen your underwear.

“I want--” you whined as Noya’s lips wrapped around your throat, “I _need_ to fuck you.”

Noya drooled at your words, groaning loudly against your neck. His hand on your back pulled you closer. His other palm roamed across your stomach and down your side, dipping behind you to grab possessively at your ass. You took the invitation to climb into his lab earnestly, leaving the comforter in a heap on the floor. Once your thighs straddled his, you could feel his solid length trapped in his sweats pushing up against you. You rolled your hips once, just to tease him. His hands followed your motions, gripping your hips tight. He looked up at you with a dreamy expression.

“God you’re so sexy,” he said, leaning forward to bury his face in your chest. Your fingers threaded through his hair as his hot breath heated the skin beneath your shirt. You grinded in his lap again, with just a hint of extra pressure, driving Noya wild. His hands shot up under your top, pushing the hem up your torso until your perfect breasts were exposed. He paused a moment to admire them, licking his lips. Your skin, your entire body, was just so perfect. Your form was silhouetted against the backdrop of dim streetlamps and the occasional passing of headlights. He must have drifted off while sitting out here on the balcony so late. He _must_ be dreaming.

You broke his daze by squeezing your tits together with your biceps, rolling them between your arms with an alternating shrug of your shoulders. Noya’s lips parted, twisting into a wicked grin as he watched you move. But he couldn’t wait any longer. He pushed his face into your cleavage with a moan, turning back and forth to drag his open mouth over your supple skin. You pulled your shirt off over your head just as his lips closed around one of your perky nipples. Your head fell back as you felt his teeth tighten around the sensitive nub. Your core tightened, begging to be filled, squeezing out more of your essence into your soaked panties.

You reached down between your bodies, searching for Noya’s waistband. With a swift tug you freed his achingly hard cock. His breath between your breasts hitched as your fingers stroked his full length. Your touch was teasing at first, but you wanted more just as much as he did. You tightened your grip around his girth, coaxing him to thrust into your hand with a few motions of your wrist. The head of his cock bumped against your clothed lips, giving him just a hint of how wet you were beneath. Noya’s impatient noises and thrusts sent a fierce heat rushing down between your thighs.

“So desperate for this pussy, hmm?” you asked, gazing down at him through half-lidded eyes.

His pupils were blown wider than what the darkness could cause alone. He couldn’t even keep up the eye contact, his focus pulled so strongly between your legs. You watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed thickly, “Fuck. _Please_ …”

You leaned down, lips barely grazing his ear. “Wanna feel how wet I am for you?”

Noya shivered, thrusting into your hand with a groan. He begged again.

“Hmmm. Alright baby,” you purred, nipping at his earlobe, “but _just_ your fingers.”

Nothing more needed to be said. Noya couldn’t stand for you to be hiding inside those cute little shorts any longer. With a bit of shifting around on the wicker couch, the soft fabric was pulled down your legs and strewn across the floor. You felt the crisp breeze drifting across your skin, but it was nothing compared to the heat of this moment. Once you were settled on top of him again, his one hand circled your hip as the other dragged up your inner thigh. You held his jaw and neck in your hands, pressing shaky kisses over his lips as his fingers neared your flushed folds.

Noya’s middle fingers ghosted over your labia with a barely-there touch that made your core clench. You failed to suppress a needy whimper as he failed to give you the pressure you so desperately craved. But just as your patience was wearing thin, just as you opened your mouth to beg, your breath left your lungs entirely. Noya’s thick digits were buried to the knuckles, curling inside your velvet walls. You moaned openly against his shoulder as he worked them in and out of your tight entrance. He swore under his breath as your slick juices coated his hand. He wanted nothing more right now than to drop you over his throbbing cock.

To keep your moaning mouth occupied, you pulled Noya’s free hand up towards you. His dark eyes trained on your lips as you took his pointer and middle fingers into your mouth. He squirmed beneath you with a crazed expression, feeling your wet heat consuming both of his hands. His fingers filling your cunt started pumping you harder. Faster. His knuckles colliding with your lips were well matched by the delicious impact of his fingertips inside. You tried to focus on the pressure trapping your tongue to your jaw, as Noya’s motions between your thighs lifted you higher and higher.

You were too much to resist. Your euphoric moans, your soft tongue swirling around his fingers, your exquisite curves moving under the moonlight. Nishinoya was known for being dependable. Grounded and solid. You not only made him _painfully_ solid in other ways, but you always melted away his inhibitions like they were nothing. Watching you, hearing you, feeling you, never failed to stir something primal inside of him.

Your hips moved to accept every thrust of Noya’s hand, driving his fingers even deeper between your walls. You were so caught up in the feeling, you failed to notice his fingers leaving your mouth to grip the base of his cock. He smeared your saliva all over his full erection, stroking himself lazily in his fist. Noya couldn’t keep his eyes off of you, especially as he lined up his cockhead behind the hand he was fucking you with.

Right as your moans were veering off into broken wails, he withdrew his fingers to make way for his full length. Your eyes flashed wide in surprise as your breath caught in your throat. Noya’s hands spread over your ass cheeks, pulling you down over him. You reached for the top of the couch beyond his shoulders, holding on tight as he bottomed out inside you. Noya tossed his head back against the cushion with a low groan, fully appreciating the feeling of your dripping pussy swallowing him whole.

You finally made your thighs move, drawing a slow circle with your hips. Your muscles stretched taut around him, in a way that made your eyelids flutter and legs tremble. Noya had already pushed you so close to the edge of climax, just another heavy impact to your nerves would send you over. And he knew it. Pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and giving your ass a squeeze, he thrust up into you while yanking you down over him. The slap of colliding flesh added to the vibrations jolting your core. You clenched your teeth as well as your walls. You were so close you could nearly taste it, trying desperately to hold on.

“Cum for me baby,” Noya whined, “I know you’re close.”

You blew a heavy breath against his neck. “Fuck mmme better then,” you teased.

Without hesitation, Noya grabbed onto your waist. With a grunt, he twisted his torso to throw you onto the couch cushions beside him. He grabbed your ankles and hooked them over his shoulders, hungry desire flickering in his dark irises. As he leaned down, stretching your legs, his slick cock dragged between your folds. God he knew how to take your breath away. His cheek brushed past yours as his breath fanned across your ear. “Say it again,” he growled.

Your chin tilted up as your eyes fell closed. “ _Fuck me_ , Noya!” you cried, “Fuck me hard--”

With that, Noya buried himself so deep inside of you that you forgot what words even were. Your back arched off the cushions that your fingernails were digging into as you squealed. His thrusts were fast and heavy, putting his strong thighs to good use. Your tits swung as your body moved beyond your control. The pressure building between your hips grew with every harsh thrust. Your knees were squeezing your breasts together as he drilled into you over and over. Your breath was ragged as your walls fluttered and twitched. You moaned his name as he fucked you through your orgasm. Ecstasy washed over you in waves as your juices leaked between your thighs.

“Fuck you feel so good,” Noya groaned. He started thrusting into your perfect pussy with a renewed vigor. He sat back slightly so he could push your thighs together, making you impossibly tighter for him. You sighed and moaned, consumed by bliss as Noya’s thick cock slammed into your walls. He glanced down, mesmerized by the way you completely drenched him, the way your ass quivered with every impact. How tight, hot, and wet you were. You’re just too much.

“I-I’m gonna--” Noya threw his head back, trembling fingers gripping your soft thighs as he spilled inside you. You moaned with him, rocking your hips to milk him dry. He thrust the last spurts of his cum deep inside you, until it was running down to stain the fabric underneath you. After a moment to catch his breath, Noya pulled his softening cock free. He gently lowered your legs so he could crawl up to your side. He sunk into the couch with a heavy sigh, stretching an arm across your stomach.

“Wow I…” he mumbled into your ribs, “yeah…”

You laughed, running your fingers through his tangled hair. “You what?”

Noya nuzzled your side with his nose. “I dunno.”

Your lips twisted into the widest smile as your eyes drifted across the nearly-dawn sky. You absentmindedly brushed a few stray strands behind Noya’s ear before giving his scalp a gentle scratch. He tilted his face up to meet your grin with his own.

“Um. Can I make you breakfast?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in one morning, so it's bound to be terrible! Enjoy!!
> 
> Scream with/at me on [tumblr](https://shanscript.tumblr.com/)!  
> If you can, consider supporting me with a [tip](https://ko-fi.com/shanscript).


End file.
